Gotham is a magic place
by balestrazzi
Summary: Gotham is a lot of things-a lugubrious city, led by crime, full of poverty and violence. And forgotten by everyone(except for the ones that lives there, of course) Everything is possible in Gotham, even magic. Hogwarts AU, english version
1. Gertrud, the traveler

Gotham was too far to be a good place to live. It was known for been a corrupt city led by crime. It had an air of gloom, and its always cloudy sky and dark buildings didn't help. No one with sense would ever move to Gotham. But, we have also to consider the group of "Others" the ones that didn't choose to live here, whose families had lived for generations, decades, even before of the foundation itself of Gotham.

A lot of tales have been told, nonsensical and crazy, some are just rumors created all over the years, but some ones are true. Sadly, these ones eventually mixed with the others and nowadays you can't tell which one is the true.

But that is not important, is it?

In Gotham you can find anything, I mean—anything.

Magic even. Yes. Wizards, witches, sorcerers.

After the fatal witch-hunting many years ago, they had to run away and protect themselves, so what better place than Gotham? A depressed and forgotten town.

The Kapelputs were an ancient and noble german family, all of them wizards and pureblood, graduates from Durmstrang . Gertrud Kapelput wasn't the exception, she studied and prepared herself as a witch; the difference between her and her family was that she didn't stay in Germany.

When she finished her studies she decided to leave, she wanted to visit other places, know other cultures and meet wizards of other countries. But above everything, she wanted to marry for love, not just to keep her family blood "pure".

So she did it. And for that reason, her family disowned her.

Her trip ended in Gotham, where she met a rich young man, son of muggles; he looked like an ordinary person, but Gertrud recognized him, she knew that like her, he was also a wizard.

It was love at first sight, and Gertrud couldn't get him out of her mind, so much so that she appeared in his mansion and applied for the cook position, so she could spend more time with him.

Elijah Van Dahl was his name, and he was the most precious man Gertrud could have seen in her life.

It was amazing how they could spend hours talking about anything and yet it was never enough time.

-Elijah… you… do you believe in magic?-she asked one day, testing the waters before revealing the truth about her… And well, his too.

-Well, this is Gotham, my dear. There's nothing impossible in this city- Elijah answered, gently stroking her hair.

Gertrud gave a little giggled, charmed by the gesture.

-What would you say if…? If I were… If I tell you…

Elijah raised a brow, confuse.

-I… I am a… a witch- she said finally, embarrassed. She knew how the muggles used to take that kind of information… but, Elijah wasn't precisely a muggle.

-You're not a witch! Who could have said something like this to you? Don't believe it for a second, you… you're a wonderful girl… and you're very sweet… and your food is exquisite too and… I'm not going to allow anyone to insult the woman I love!

Gertrud coudn't help but blush with every word that Elijah had said.

-You... what?

-Oh! I said… Oh!-Elijah mumbled, realizing that he had just confessed his love to her.

Gertrud smiled, her eyes filled with tears of joy, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

But in Gotham things are never easy, even if they look like that. Sooner or later the city will intervene.

She couldn't be happier, she was pregnant! Elijah and her would have a son, she was so excited to tell him, they would be a family. Oh, and their baby, their little one, would he be a wizard like them? It wouldn't matter; they would love him no matter what.

It wasn't fair, she couldn't make him renounce his family, what kind of life would they have? "One with love" whispered a part of her, but she didn't listen. She took the money Elijah's parents gave her and left.

She traveled for a while, but eventually came back to Gotham. She got a job and a place to live (a livable apartment). Yes, they could make it. Her little Oswald and she, her little Cobblepot. Maybe –just maybe- he would inherit the magic, the one that ran through the veins of his parents.


	2. Mein liebchen Cobblepot

Oswald didn't live in the best part of the city, and didn't wear nice clothes like his classmates; the truth was that he and his mother couldn't afford a lot of things. But they had each other, and that was all that really mattered.

Many times Oswald used to get home with bruises or cuts, caused by the bullies of his school. For some reason Oswald always ended up as a target of their abuses; he was an easy target because of his short height.

-Mommy, why do all the boys in school hate me?

-They are just jealous, my dear, because they're normal, and you're special-she used to answer him every time.

He was special, a gift. But the others didn't know that, because they were stupid. Muggles were stupid.

-Hey, Cobblepoop!

Oswald ignored them and kept walking.

-Asshole, we are talking to you, don't be rude. Didn't your witch mother teach you any manners? –said one of them, pulling on his arm and forcing him to face them

Bullies hardly ever attacked him near his home. Curiously today it was just four of them, but it didn't really mattered because they were the ones that beat harder.

These were Bill, Josh, Michael and Peter. They were in High school, but they enjoyed bothering and hitting him.

-I doubt very much that she taught him any manners, Josh. After all… he isn't human-said Michael in a mocking tone.

-Yes! He is a penguin! I bet that she teaches him tricks- exclaimed Peter, laughing.

-C'mon, penguin. Do a trick for us. Maybe-just maybe- we will be gentle beating you.

Oswald just stared at them, with contained anger. If only… If only he could control his magic just like his mother…

-So? What are you waiting for? Do something!-said Josh, pushing him,and Oswald tottered.

-You should feel brave, fighting four on one. Why is that? Do you want to feel superior? Oh, let me guess…-Oswald made a pause, as if he were thinking- I guess that the bruise in your eye, Josh, wasn't precisely because of a fall, was it? Oh, poor baby! Your daddy hit you again?

-You know, Cobblegoof? Your stupid mother should at least have taught you to shut up. But, don't worry; we'll do her a favor-said Josh looking at him with hate.

-Oh, boy, you're so dead-laughed Bill.

Michael punched him in the stomach, leaving him breathless, and then Peter pulled his hair and forced him to look at him just to hit him in the eye, harder.

Oswald hit the ground, sobbing, and covering his face with his hands.

-Did you run out of words? That's just too bad, because this hasn't even started- said Josh, and kicking his side.

Damned muggles, he could turn them into frogs!

Josh opened his mouth to say something else, but instead he started croaking, like… like a frog!

Oswald giggled, the boys were trying to talk but instead they only croaked, their skin turned green and they became froglike, until he had four noisy and jumping frogs in front of him instead of four young men.

Once at home, he hurried to his room, carrying a box. He went in and locked the door.

\- Mein liebchen, is that you?-he heard his mother asking.

-Yes, mom! Sorry, it's just that I have to study-he lied.

-Oh, ok, my love, study hard but not too hard! I'll be in the kitchen making a potion for your allergies-she said through the door.

Oswald rolled his eyes; he had had no allergies for five years. He opened the box and smiled.

-It's pitiable for you guys to be in this condition, but the truth is that… you do not deserve more than this, I'm being, actually, merciful.

He turned around and opened his top drawer where he kept his socks, and from inside a pair of his socks he took a Swiss army knife.

-Well, friends, I suppose that the fun it's just starting, yay!-he unfolded his knife and turned to his guests- so, anybody wanna go first?

The bullies-frogs began to croak for their lives, literally.


	3. Little magic freak Eddie

Edward sobbed against his pillow.

Every night was the same; he didn't want to feel like a "cry baby", like his father used to call him, or a "fag", like his classmates called him.

But he couldn't help it!All those names, all those beatings, it wasn't his fault being a… being a freak.

He was trying, he really was. He even developed a system to keep his riddles inside his mind when he was talking.

"Yes, Eddie. You ask me, and I answer them. I know."-answered his other self with a tired voice.

-No, it isn't like that. I ask me, and I answer me-muttered Ed, almost quietly- Go away, they are going to hit me because of you. We can't talk anymore.

"When will you understand it, huh? You and I, we are two parts of the same person, you can't run away forever, Eddie-Ed. Someday you'll have to accept me, accept your true self."

-Whatever! Just leave me alone!-yelled Ed, exasperated.

A hard knock made his room's door shake.

-What did I say about yelling, weirdo?-yelled his father- another one and I'm gonna give you a reason for it.

Edward pulled the pillow against is head again, feeling miserable.

Ed loved Saturdays.

His parents worked late.

And there was no school.

-You break me before you use me, what am I?

Ed giggled and broke two eggs, and then he threw them in the pancake mix.

"Talk to me, Ed. C'mon, ask me a riddle"

-I'm sorry, but today is my day, mine and mine alone. I'll give you an advice: don't waste your time; I'll ignore you-said Ed.

"You're an idiot, Edward. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Fr-"

-Enough!-yelled Ed, throwing the pancake mix to the floor.

All his work… wasted. All his mix was all over the floor, the bowl broken. It was a complete mess. He was a mess.

-Stupid, stupid, stupid…-he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands, trying not to cry.

"Uh… Eddie, look. You fixed it"

-I fixed w-what?

He opened his eyes and saw with disbelief that the bowl and the mix again were on the table, as if nothing had happened.

"Wow… how interesting…"

-What is interesting?

"This, Eddie. You did it again; do you know what it means?"

-We are going to eat pancakes? I don't know and I don't care-answered Ed annoyed, but he was excited inside.

"No! I mean, yes. But that's not…. I meant that if I saw what happened, and you saw what happened, considering the crazy things that have happened and how you "magically" fix them, it means that…"

-Oh, my… I'm insane-exclaimed Ed, terrified.

"No, stupid. That means that you are special, a god or something like that. You have powers, just think about the great things we could do. How they'll fear us."

-You are just talking nonsense, I'm just… I'm just Ed, a freak, nothing else-said Ed.

-This is stupid, and I'm cold-said Ed.

It was Sunday in the morning; it should be around six or seven because it had already dawned. Edward was in the forest, a place that he used to visit for the last couple of years, every time he needed to clear his thoughts and be alone, "alone" if we exclude his other self, who never leaves him.

"Eddie, if we want to do what we have planned for George, we must start with something small."

-I know, but I don't feel comfortable with this. He is not George-said Ed pointing at a sac.

"One more cat, one less cat, who cares?"

-I care!

"Don't be a liar, Eddie. We know that you like birds better."

He folded his arms. Ok, yes, he wanted to control his powers, and he wanted to get revenge on George because he broke his glasses, but… he couldn't even kill a fly, much less a cat.

-We are talking about murder-said Ed seriously.

"It's a fucking cat, Ed. Look, you just have to focus, and use your powers to set fire to the sac, you get it? Easy."

-What if I can't?

"And now you're starting with the negativity… Hhm, if you can't do it you just cut the cat's throat, imagine that he is George."

Ed smiled with the thought, but when he realized what he was doing he shook his head.

-No. No. I can't-he said with a pleading voice.

"Do it! Do it! Don't be a pussy!"

Ed closed his eyes and thought about fire, in hot things, he thought about the burning cigarettes that he father threw at him sometimes, in fires, in matches. Using all his force he tried to pass that on to the sac.

He opened his eyes, but nothing had happened.

"Well… that's a shame: plan B?"

Ed turned to his backpack looking for his pocket knife, but stopped because of the smell of burnt hair.

-Oh dear-whispered Ed in disbelief. The sac was in flames.

The sac was in flames.

"I told you that our fate was something bigger."

Edward giggled, and seconds later it turned into a hysterical laugh.

"Just think about George's face when he sees his kitty."


	4. Resented muggle mom

Mr. and Mrs. Nygma were more than aware that their son wasn't normal, they had known it since the very first moment.

Mrs. Nygma's sister was a witch. No, not those ugly and old ladies with warts, none of the ones in the grandmother's tales mean to scare their grandchildren.

Her sister looked like a regular person, but unlike them she could do magic, she could use her wand and do spells, she could travel using a broom or via chimney, she could do potions and eat frog-shaped chocolates (and these ones would probably jump all over the place).

Yes, her sister was a witch, the kind who no one would know how to describe unless they were related to them (like Mrs. Nygma).

Her sister was a witch, but she wasn't. Unlike Mrs. Nygma, her sister was the one who obtained the gift, the only one in her family as far as she was aware. Every summer she came home with amazing tales about her magic school, but Mrs. Nygma only had her boring stories about her muggle school("muggle" was the word that the wizards used for non-magic persons).

But that wasn't the worst thing in Mrs. Nygma's life. The worst was getting pregnant by her boyfriend which meant she had to marry him, and then having his son, changing all her life's plan.

And at the end, because the universe played against her, at the end her son was a freak like her sister… well the boy was already a freak, but adding in the magic thing: he was a freakish, magical punk.

Unacceptable.

Mrs. Nygma prayed and begged every day for her son, expecting that in that way his magic could disappear, and he could be as normal as she and her husband. But no, as he grew up his magic signs became more evident and more powerful than the ones before, leaving a mess behind him.

And this morning, when she saw an owl pecking her window, with a letter tied to its claw, she knew that there was no going back. It was done, her son was a wizard and he'd study in Hogwarts.

At first she thought about avoiding it: after all, he was her son, wasn't he? She could decide if she wanted him to receive that magic instruction.

But that wasn't a good idea; because she was tormented for months by those damned owls, thousands of letters every day and magic explosions by her crazy magic son, adding to the yells of her husband.

Edward would go to Hogwarts, and she could at least relax for a couple of months.

Now he was problem of that school, not hers.

-Me? A wizard?-asked the boy in disbelief- but, how?

-I don't know how it works, Edward-she answered annoyed- your aunt is going to pick you up tomorrow morning, so get your things ready. You are going to buy whatever you need for that school of yours.

-A wizardry school… I can't believe I'm going to a wizardry school…-whispered Edward.

Mrs. Nygma rolled her eyes.

Weeks passed since the last time she had seen her son. It was September 1st in the morning, in a couple of hours her son would board the train and he'd go to his magic school.

She should feel happy for him, even proud, but she couldn't. This was another fail for her. For her entire life, her sister outshone her - always better, always more powerful - and now her own son would, too.

-Well, dear, at least we are not hearing more of those stupid riddles-said her husband laughing.

-It's a shame that you couldn't go with him-answered her smiling him with disdain, and then she left the table, leaving him there, alone.

Yes, the kiddo was weird, and she hated that he was a wizard. But she liked the riddles.


End file.
